


痛

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	痛

焉栩嘉被妈妈使唤去扔垃圾的时候，对门即使隔着厚厚的防盗门也能听见一片嘈杂。  
尖叫与辱骂不堪入耳，除此之外再无回应。混乱的场景成了女人的独角戏，荒谬而恐怖。  
焉栩嘉站在门前良久，最终等到了大门敞开，迎接来一身伤痕的少年。

赵磊。  
他张张嘴，却发现自己已经发不出声音。  
没关系，没关系的嘉嘉。不痛的。  
赵磊抱住他，明明身体在不停的打颤，嘴里只是安慰着。仿佛如此，就能欺骗他自己是真的不痛。  
焉栩嘉缓缓圈住怀里人的腰肢，他一开始总想着赵磊过于瘦了，轻轻一碰，就要碎成了烟尘。后来他才知道自己错了，赵磊分明用冰做成的，被打碎了，就自己默默融成一滩水，再合起来。  
痛，却消散不了。  
他不解。是你在挨打啊，是你在痛啊，为什么要安慰我。直至风从破碎的楼道窗户吹进来，焉栩嘉才感觉到脸上已一片冰凉。

这个午后很平静，无人知晓楼梯口的秘密拥抱。

赵磊和他母亲是半年前搬来的。房屋空了很久，即使搬进了住户也看不出有什么人气儿。焉栩嘉妈妈一向热情，用心做了糕点，让焉栩嘉给新邻居送去。  
敲门许久，也无应答，焉栩嘉拎着盒子想着估计家里没人，正想转身回家。  
门开了。

那是他与赵磊的第一次见面。少年看着年纪与他相仿，身高差不离，却单薄许多，手臂下青色血管的走向清晰可见。

啊。你们就是新搬来的邻居吧？这是我妈妈给你们的搬迁礼。  
焉栩嘉回过神来，双手递出盒子，只低着头看地面。  
谢谢你哦。  
少年的声音也温温柔柔和风一样，笑起来会不自觉的皱皱鼻子，乖巧可爱。  
我叫赵磊。

我叫……  
突如而来的玻璃破碎声显得十分刺耳。赵磊不安地回头看着，匆忙的向焉栩嘉道歉，然后紧紧地关上了门。  
摩挲着门缝，焉栩嘉有些懊恼，怎么连名字都没能说出来。  
那之后的两个星期，焉栩嘉就再没听到赵磊家有出入的动静。偶然向妈妈提起，焉妈妈也只是叹气，念叨着“怪可怜的。”等焉栩嘉再追问，焉妈妈就用小孩子不要多管这种理由搪塞。  
焉栩嘉莫名不安。可赵磊连自己名字都还不知道。

再相遇是又过了很久，久到焉栩嘉快忘了赵磊的存在。  
阳光穿过狭小的窗户，空气中的粉尘清晰可见，踩下一步整个楼道都会充满着回声。  
而赵磊坐在楼梯上，无声无息。  
焉栩嘉背着书包站在下一层平台，仰头看着赵磊。依然是素净的白t恤，头发长长许多遮住了眼睛。一如既往的单薄。  
脚步声吸引了发呆的人的注意力，赵磊如受惊的小兽般回头张望，看清是焉栩嘉的那一刻才放松下来。

好久不见。赵磊对他招招手。  
焉栩嘉不自觉跟着招手完才发现自己的动作傻乎乎的，慌慌张张又把手藏到身后。我还没和你说过我叫什么呢。  
我知道呀，叫焉栩嘉对不对？赵磊眨眨眼。叫你嘉嘉好不好。  
焉栩嘉默默点点头。其实他很不愿意别人这样叫他，跟个幼稚园小孩子似的。但自己的名字从赵磊嘴里念出来就好像有了魔力，好听的让他不忍心拒绝。

直到走进，焉栩嘉才发现赵磊的不对劲。手臂上交错的抓痕与烫伤，小腿上更是青紫一片。  
顺着焉栩嘉的目光，赵磊不自然的扯扯袖子，不好意思吓到你了，有点可怕吧。  
焉栩嘉用力摇摇头，他隐约猜到了伤口的来源，索性不再开口问。痛吗？他只有这一个想法。  
赵磊牵住他的食指，指尖轻轻触碰着已经结痂的伤口。  
快好啦。所以不痛的。  
那当时一定很痛吧。焉栩嘉心里这样想，没说出口。

之后见面的日子多了起来。  
赵磊很喜欢坐在楼前大树的阴凉地里等着焉栩嘉放学，然后两个人去买一份刨冰分享。即便听歌取向不同，也不耽误两个人分享一副耳机。  
对方身上的新旧伤痕交替反复，焉栩嘉看赵磊不愿提，那自己就强忍着不问。实在看不过去了，会用自己的创可贴糊在赵磊脸上。  
海绵宝宝的图案，赵磊看过笑了他很久。  
到底没摘下。

焉栩嘉一直不太明白，即便是自己的妈妈，在那样的环境下，赵磊为什么连反抗都不曾有。  
直到那个潮湿、柔软、混乱的秘密在他眼前被揭开。

雨天，留自己一个人的家更是让人感到轻松。焉栩嘉的美梦被外面的吵闹打扰。透过猫眼看出去，是赵磊。  
瘦弱的少年被疯狂的母亲按在水泥地上，衣架已经被打断，血痕看得人心惊。赵磊只是咬着嘴唇一言不发，低着头，手指蹭在台阶上，血晕开来。  
即便一再被告知不要去管，焉栩嘉还是控制不住自己的愤怒打开了门。

狭小的楼梯口，三人对峙。空气凝重而冰冷。  
赵磊的母亲大概没想到会有人出现，盯了焉栩嘉很久，最终拢拢头发，把衣架扔到一边，重重的关上了门。赵磊是被她遗弃的纸，揉皱了，就随意丢到一旁。

棉签在药水中浸成紫红色，焉栩嘉不能再小心，他不常替别人处理伤口，只能在对方皱眉时轻轻吹一吹，希望可以达到一丝抚慰的意义。赵磊依然安安静静坐着，即使眼眶是红的，也不曾掉过泪。

嘉嘉。赵磊转头。你知道……我妈妈为什么会变成这个样子吗。

很老套的故事。美丽天真的少女被已婚男人诱哄堕入情网，奋不顾身如飞蛾扑火，最后只留下一个被舍弃的结局。男人从不爱她，更不爱她孕育的孩子。

焉栩嘉诧异的微微张着嘴。故事俗气，却真真实实发生在面前人的身上。那你有什么错啊。焉栩嘉嘟囔着，棉签擦干净位于膝弯的血迹。

赵磊握住了他的手。

眼前是因矛盾而撞击出的奇幻景色。  
幼茎后是本不该存在的粉红软瓣，因羞涩而张合。胸口微微鼓起，不知道它们的主人平时是如何含着羞耻心，小心翼翼将它们包裹起来。  
焉栩嘉觉得，这幅画卷，过于绚丽了。所有的一切都有了答案。少年的体内安放着少女，父亲厌恶，母亲迁怒。而少年用疼痛来救赎自己，再无法逃脱。  
冲击感让他久久不能回神，目光无法移开。或许是太炙热，赵磊红着脸遮住身下。  
我，我该穿衣服了。

做吗。焉栩嘉听见自己问。

湿漉漉的洞穴第一次被侵入，紧致温热到令人叹息。焉栩嘉没有经验，只能小心地探索深处。赵磊的确是由水做成的。不然他怎么会这么湿，又这么滑。焉栩嘉讲给赵磊听，身下人咬着手指发出嘤咛。  
极致快感的开关很快被找到，焉栩嘉用力顶上那一点。赵磊挺腰呜咽着，指甲掐入手心。  
没关系的。焉栩嘉就着姿势把人抱在怀里。你是宝物，是上帝给我的宝物。  
赵磊被顶的不住摇晃。伤口在动作间摩擦而刺痛，撕裂感在快感之中仍不可忽视。好痛，但原来痛也可以这么舒服。赵磊环住焉栩嘉的肩膀，把自己嵌进男孩的怀里。  
焉栩嘉第一次见到他的泪水。熟透的浆果被撕开一个口子，清澈的汁液源源不断溢出，尝起来却是咸苦的。高潮的前一刻焉栩嘉拔了出来，从穴涌出的大股蜜液与白色液体混杂在一起，淫靡紊乱。  
赵磊极安静的缩在他怀里，被他轻柔地抚摸安抚。

我在。我一直都在。

焉栩嘉自知无法真正拯救赵磊，那么就尽力让他忘记疼痛。每一次的伤害过后，少年们只能躲进伊甸园，用极乐慰藉彼此。在泪水与呻吟间消磨痛楚。  
焉栩嘉终于也体会痛而无药的味道。

女人的离开出乎意料。  
只是一个清晨，只剩一张纸条，只有一句话。赵磊从不知道原来她曾偷偷攒下那么多钱。爱与疯魔蚕食了她，但心中总留下了那么一小块温柔。  
他不想哭，脑子里也没什么想法。他恨吗，他也不知道。  
直至焉栩嘉拥他入怀。

小时他也曾放肆大哭，母亲那时还很温柔，会抱着他喂他糖吃，哄他说父亲明天就来，会给你带好多好多玩具。小心翼翼捧着那一份回忆藏在心里，那是他人生里留下的唯一一块糖，生活苦了，就拿出来安慰自己。  
幸好他遇见了焉栩嘉。这个人给他留下无数份甜蜜，让他不必再处于糖会融化消散的恐惧里。会把他捧在手里，他厌恶自己十几年的秘密在焉栩嘉眼里变成礼物。  
焉栩嘉总以为自己无能为力。而赵磊想要告诉他，不是的，不是这样的。是因为有了你，我才拥有第一束光。

焉栩嘉抱着怀里哭泣的人轻轻晃着。他想着，这样也很好，赵磊可以不必每天战战兢兢面对突如其来的暴力相待。不知道他的体质可不可以孕育出小生命，大概会是一个很可爱很可爱的小朋友吧。不，还是算了，那样赵磊会很痛很辛苦。只有两个人也很好，可以一起买菜一起做饭，黄昏时坐在阳台上吹吹风。闲暇时可以去旅行，巴黎就很好，两个人都很喜欢。  
其实做什么不重要，只要是和赵磊一起，焉栩嘉都会很满足。

他们会拥有一个家。他会和他一直在一起。


End file.
